Independence
by Firaga Productions
Summary: The thing that attracted him so much to her in the first place was the very thing that would inevitably be their downfall..


**Independence**  
><em>Firaga Productions<br>26/12/2011_

**A/N:** I like Kousei. I like Satomi. And maybe I wanted to see them in a light where neither is the bad guy. Not that Tomoko is, either. Tomoko seems a lot like me, and maybe that's why I like her. Read this with a grain of salt. It'll appear as if I'm Tomoko-bashing here, but I promise I'm not. I love her to death. I just wanted to attempt to understand Kousei a bit. And to understand Tomoko.

Maybe I'll write another one shot, to get into Tomoko's head and her side of things. Reflected from this, of course. We shall see. Anyway. Enjoy. :)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon. The end.

* * *

><p><em>The thing that attracted him so much to her in the first place was the very thing that would inevitably be their downfall.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>independent: <strong>not dependent; not requiring or relying on something else or others; showing a desire for freedom.

* * *

><p>The thing that attracted him so much to her in the first place was the very thing that would inevitably be their downfall. Kimura Tomoko had an independent streak to match his own son's. His younger son, to be exact. She was capable of doing everything herself, and she did. When they were in college, when he first met her, she didn't want anything to do with him. Maybe he wanted a challenge. Maybe he liked the idea of having to fight for his prize. Either way about it, he fought. He fought long and hard through that independent streak. Gifts were disregarded, as she didn't want your charity. Service? She could do it herself. He had to fight for 2 long years, as all his efforts to get through to her heart were in vain for 2 long years.<p>

But finally, she caved. She let him in, just a little bit.

And maybe having fought for those years made him think he was really in love. Why else would he have fought so hard? Maybe he really was in love. Either way about it, he married her. He married her, and they did the deed, and they had twins. Beautiful twins. Kouichi and Kouji. First light son and second light son. How aptly he'd named the two, he wouldn't understand until they were 12 and he first heard about the Digital World.

But that's a story for another time.

He realized during the pregnancy and afterwards just how deep her independent streak was rooted. She didn't want his help. She wouldn't let him take over dinner or dishes or whatever. She could do it perfectly fine on her own, thanks. After the boys were born, she managed everything about them. Diapers, baths, feedings, dressing, everything. He missed out on a lot of the things about raising a kid, simply because Tomoko wouldn't accept help for anything.

It was a huge strain on their relationship, as his way of showing love was to cook dinner every once and a while, let his love take a nap while he cleaned. He loved to serve, and her independent streak prevented that.

The very thing he sought to break through was what destroyed his first marriage. He, of course, knew he had fault in it. The blame wasn't entirely on Tomoko and her independence. But it was a huge part.

Maybe that was what attracted him to Satomi in the first place. Dragging his feisty 5 year old through the grocery store, trying to buy dinner for the evening. That's when he saw her. Short, brown hair. Dark brown eyes. Struggling out the door with her many bags. 12, to be exact. He'd worked so hard to instill in his son an honour code that wouldn't stand for this sort of thing. So the two approached the young woman and offered to carry some bags. Tomoko would've said no. But this woman, she looked relieved.

3 years later, they were married. Kouji, of course, didn't understand. But he knew his son would eventually. He really, genuinely loved Satomi. He knew he did. And a part of him probably had loved Tomoko, too. But Satomi came, free of independent streak. And maybe that little bit of dependency was what Kousei really wanted, after all.

* * *

><p><strong>dependent: <strong>relying on another for support.

* * *

><p><em>fin.<em>


End file.
